Dominion
by Janto.CP.writer
Summary: On an ambassadorial mission, the sexual tension between Chakotay and Tom Paris could prove to be Voyager's undoing.


Chakotay growled as he bit Tom's neck. Moans of passion escaped Tom's lips as his throbbing erection got even harder with each lick, nibble and kiss from the man over him.

"Oh, gods, Cha, whatever you do, do not stop what you're doing."

A deep, throaty chuckle was all Chakotay could manage as he continued to ravage the willing victim of his attention. Beginning to explore the rest of the flesh that was beneath him, he could hear Tom's breath begin to get ragged as the sensory overload he was experiencing began to get the better of him. Working his way slowly down to Tom's chest, he teased and nibbled one nipple while he mirrored the actions of his tongue and teeth with his fingers on the other nipple. Tom's back arched, pressing up into Chakotay's mouth and hand. Chakotay could feel the pilot's strong fingers in his hair, slowly pushing down in anticipation of what was surely to come.

Letting Tom take the initiative, Chakotay followed his lead. With an aching slowness, he slid his tongue down until he could feel the change from bare skin to the start of Tom's pubic hair. Raising up to feast on the sight of the man below him, lost to the sensations coursing through his body, Chakotay couldn't believe his luck to finally be able to have Tom naked and vulnerable in his bed. 'Spirits, how I love this man,' he thought. Unable to contain himself, he slowly lowered himself to lick the single drop of bitter honey at the tip of Tom's throbbing manhood.

The red alert klaxon brought Tom shockingly back to reality. "Damn it! Why does this shit always happen just when it gets good?" he muttered to himself. Throwing on a uniform, he headed to the bridge. As he walked onto the bridge, he heard Captain Janeway's voice wanting to know what had happened.

Before anyone could answer her, the forward screen switched from the view of space to an alien face very humanoid in appearance. Black hair, dark complexion, with black eyes and markings on the face very reminiscent of Chakotay's tattoo. A smooth baritone voice came across the speakers, "Alien vessel, you have violated the borders of the Th'Cai dominion. You will remain where you are. Any further encroachment into Th'Cai space will be looked at as an act of war and be treated as such. A representative of the Th'Cai Dominion will be with you shortly." Having delivered its automated message, the screen switched back to the view of space.

"Mr. Paris, maintain our current position," Janeway ordered.

"Aye, sir. Helm registering all stop." Tom replied.

* * *

An hour later, the entire senior staff was in Captain Janeway's ready room. "Seven," Janeway began, "What can you tell us about these aliens?"

"Species 8599. Known locally as the Th'Cai. They have repelled Borg invasions on no less than four occasions. Possessing technology far in advance of the Borg. To put it more simply, comparing what the Borg use and what the Th'Cai possess is like comparing our engines to the first test engines that Zephram Cochrane developed," Seven said simply.

"Thank you, Seven. Mr. Neelix, what can you tell us about the Th'Cai?" Janeway asked.

"Not much, I'm afraid, Captain. While technologically advanced, the Th'Cai are so wary of other species that it borders on xenophobia. The few species that have managed to trade with them have remained very reticent to discuss what the Th'Cai gave them, or even why." The Talaxian's discomfort was obvious in that he couldn't give any useful information.

"Thank you, Neelix," Janeway said. Turning to the rest of the senior staff she said, "Suggestions?"

Tom spoke up, "It is obvious that whatever it is that stopped us has been put here for a reason. I suggest that we stay here until the Th'Cai arrive."

"As much as I hate to play waiting games," Chakotay said, "It's obvious that they know we're here and they'll send someone to talk to us so that we can either find passage through their space or well just have to go around. Seven, how large is this Th'Cai Dominion anyway?"

"With the information Mr. Neelix has given me, and the star charts in the Borg database in Astrommetrics, we could go around the Th'Cai space, however it would add another 150 years to our journey back to the Alpha Quadrant," she replied.

"In that case," Janeway replied, "It looks like were stuck here until our 'hosts' decide to come to us."

The senior staff had no more than stepped back on the bridge when the forward screen changed to show what appeared to be a transwarp conduit opening in front of the ship. Before anyone had a chance to react, the view changed again. On the screen was a face strangely similar to the one that had been seen previously. An similarly smooth baritone voice came across again, "Alien vessel, you entered the borders of the Th'Cai Dominion. State your purpose for being in our space."

Captain Janeway moved to the middle of the bridge to address the being on the screen. "I am Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Federation Starship Voyager. We intend no harm, but are simply on a journey back to our home."

"I am Ambassador Ma'Athreece of the Th'Cai Dominion. We have contact with systems for 30 light years from this system, and in all of those contacts, we have never heard of a 'Federation," he replied.

"Well, Ambassador," Janeway replied, "If you'd like to come aboard, my crew and I would be more than happy to fill you in on the relevant details."

"Very well, Captain," Ma'Athreece said. Almost instantaneously, he appeared in front of the captain. "Tell me more of this 'Federation'."

"So, as you can see, Ambassador, we're a peaceful vessel," Janeway was saying two hours later in her ready room after giving Ma'Athreece a tour of Voyager's decks. "All we're trying to do is get back to our own system. The data we've collected so far in our journey will take Starfleet years to be able to put all of the changes we've done to our systems to the rest of the ships. We were hoping that you would grant us passage through your system. Without that, it doesn't look like this generation of the crew will ever see our homes again."

"I can understand your dilemma, Captain," Ma'Athreece replied. "Some of our scout vessels have had contact with the Ocampan Guardian before. Naturally, not as extraordinary as your own, but contact nonetheless. As far as passage through our systems goes, I am unable to grant or deny that right. The Council of the Keepers has to make that decision. If you will allow representatives of your crew to accompany me back to Cai'Ris, I can present them to the Council and they can make that decision."

"I understand. How many members of my crew would you need to present to your Council?" Janeway asked.

"Unfortunately, it would have to be no more than three. As you could see, the Ambassadorial shuttle is rather small. However, I do make one request. The representatives you send should be mixed from both the Maquis and Starfleet crew. They can then give proper perspective to the Council of the situation you currently find yourself in," Ma'Athreece replied.

"Understood. I will consult my crew and let you know how many of my people will be accompanying you back to your home world."

"Very well, Captain. We will await your answer," he said. Touching a facet of the elaborate jewels he wore on his robes, he disappeared from Janeway's ready room.

Kathryn sat staring at the seat the Ambassador so quickly vacated. 'Well, they sure don't waste any time' she thought. Crossing the room to the door to the bridge, she stepped out to call Chakotay back into her ready room. "So, now you can see what needs to be done here, Chakotay," she said after she had explained the situation to him.

"The question remains though, Kathryn, who are you going to send to meet with this Council of theirs?" Chakotay asked.

"Well, I was actually thinking of sending Tom. With his experience with both the Maquis and Starfleet, I thought he might be the perfect person to send. With the limited space on their ship Ma'Athreece said they have, I thought that only one person wouldn't put that much stress on their systems," Janeway stated simply.

Chakotay cleared his throat and said, "I can understand your not wanting to put any undue stress to their overburdened systems, but I think for security reasons that we should send at least two people."

Raising one eyebrow, Janeway asked, "That sounds suspiciously like an offer to accompany Lieutenant Paris on this mission, Commander. Am I correct in assuming that you wish to go as well?"

"Kathryn, you know how I feel about Tom. Spirits, I've talked about it enough with you, but this is different. This is business, for lack of a better term. I've managed to get through my daily dealings with Tom thus far and not thrown him to the floor of the bridge and had my way with him. This will be business as usual as far as my feelings for Tom are concerned."

"Very well, Commander. I'll let you fill him in and give you both a few minutes to pack a some things before I contact the Th'Cai," Janeway said, coming around her desk to put a hand on Chakotay's shoulder. "Who knows? Maybe this trip can prove beneficial in more ways than one." Laughing at the shocked look on the Commanders face, she escorted him out of her office.

* * *

A scant half hour later, Chakotay and Tom were waiting in transporter room three as Janeway spoke to the Ambassador giving him the details of who was going to accompany him back to his home world and asking for the proper coordinates to send her personnel over to his ship. "Transporter room three, we have the coordinates," Janeway's voice came through, "Chakotay, are you and Mr. Paris ready?"

Tom answered, "We're here, Captain. Ready when you are."

"Very well, gentlemen. I don't need to remind you that you're both representing Starfleet on this mission. Do us proud," Janeway replied.

Chakotay spoke up, "We understand, Captain." Turning to the ensign at the controls, he gave the order to initiate the transport.

"Your people have safely arrived, Captain," the Ambassador was saying. "We will return with your people in five days time."

Once again the forward view screen switched to the view of the Th'Cai ship as it sat in space. Abruptly, a transwarp conduit opened beside the ship, and as the rest of the bridge crew watched, the ship entered and the conduit disappeared.


End file.
